


Mirror Image

by amuk



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Amnesia, Community: 31_days, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is hard to imagine it but there are a hundred of ‘Sakura’s out there’. One in every world they visit, one in every world they don’t, and only the place they come from doesn’t have her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 24. There’s a ‘me’ though, somewhere.

It is hard to imagine it but there are hundreds of ‘Sakura’s’ out there. One in every world they visit, one in every world they don’t, and only the place they came from doesn’t have her. Even though she doesn’t meet them or see them, she knows they are out there somewhere and that both comforts her and frightens her.

 

Sometimes, she likes to imagine visiting herself. She would walk to her, introduce herself, and then what? Sakura isn’t sure but she thinks it would be fun nevertheless. Would the Sakura in this world be her age or would she be different? Is her hair short too or is it long and silky? Maybe this Sakura has a mother and a father but no brother. Maybe that Sakura has two sisters and likes to swim.

 

There are thousands of possibilities and she only wishes she could meet them all. Even though they are busy running around most of the time, she still spends a few precious seconds looking around for her reflection.

                                     

Then she’d see her friends working so hard to put her back together and she almost wants to cry, _don’t try so hard_. _There’s another me somewhere here. Maybe she can help._

 

After all, if they are the same person, maybe they have similar personalities. Maybe Sakura could figure out then how she’s supposed to act or what she’s supposed to say. Even if she’s no longer ‘Sakura’ that other one is. That other one could teach her and help her shake off the feeling that something isn’t right.

 

It frightens her though because if her friends realized it, maybe they wouldn’t want the broken, hard-to-fix Sakura anymore. Maybe they’d realize she isn’t worth all the trouble and pain they go through to find her and choose a Sakura that is already perfect and whole.

 

So when she looks around for her other Sakura and can’t find her, she feels both disappointed and relieved at the same time.

 

She just doesn’t know which feeling is stronger.


End file.
